


Downpour

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Rain, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever shagged in the rain, Foster?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines)](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html), using the prompt _rooftop_.

"It's cooler inside, you know."

Gillian turns to see Cal standing by the open stairway door. They're on the rooftop of The Lightman Group, another late night catching up on the interminable paperwork. After spending hours at her computer in the air-conditioned office, she's out to stretch her legs and remind herself that there is such a place as outdoors. Even if the temperature at ten o'clock is still pushing ninety and the humidex over one hundred.

"I just wanted a breath of fresh air."

He raises an amused eyebrow. "Can hardly call this 'fresh,' love. It's like breathing water."

"It's supposed to rain tonight," Gillian replies. "It's coming, you can see lightning, there behind the Capitol building." She points to where broad sheets of light flicker beneath the saturated, ponderous cloud cover.

Cal cocks his head and listens. "Not hearing any thunder yet. Still a while away. Might even skirt us."

"Give it time."

"You know, you can watch it from inside, too."

He rocks on his heels, hands in pockets, looking innocent enough, but Gillian hears the faint suggestion in his tone. She ducks her head and smiles. "I like it out here." She holds out her hand. "Stay with me awhile."

He looks as wilted as she feels in the muggy heat of the July evening, but his grin livens his face, and he crosses the roof to stand beside her. They stand side-by-side, following the path of the incoming rainstorm over the Washington skyline.

Gillian glances sideways at Cal as they gaze over the rooftop, and as she does a tiny thrill licks over her. This is so new, their being together, not just friends or business partners but lovers too. It was inevitable, one way or another, but she still can't quite wrap herself around it.

The way she can other things, she adds silently, and she covers her mouth to stifle a knowing giggle.

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Yeah? About what?"

Gillian turns to Cal and smirks. "Just about wrapping. Myself. Around things."

His answering grin is almost wolfish. "I can think of some things you can wrap around."

She holds his gaze; the thrill climbs, spreads like tendrils. "I'm sure you can." She then turns back to gaze over the skyline.

Out of the corner of her eye she watches Cal lick his lips. Things like the flirting, with a new edge to it, that now gets fulfilled--in his bed, in hers, the car, the study in his office--like making a list. She wonders where they'll make love next. She shivers, though not with cold.

Soon enough the air temperature decides to drop and the breeze picks up. "Finally," Gillian sighs a few minutes later, when the first drops of water patter onto the gravel of the rooftop. She raises her face skyward in relief.

The rain steps up quickly, from sprinkle to steady. The next thing she knows, Cal's stepped up close too, his hand splayed on her waist; his breath is hot in her ear.

"Ever shagged in the rain, Foster?"

She turns her head towards him. In the darkness she can't see his pupils, but the roughness in his voice screams arousal, as does the way he stares right through her. She feels an answering burn in the pit of her stomach.

"No," she says, breathless with anticipation. "But there's always a first time."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Cal closes the few inches remaining, slides his mouth on hers, his tongue already seeking entrance. She returns the kiss in kind, reaches up to caress his cheek and jaw. The awkward angle strains her neck so she half-turns, and she's caught in his arms.

The rain sheets down in a sudden downpour then, drenches them both in mere moments. Gillian savors the taste, cold and faintly sweet under Cal's ear, as he nuzzles along her exposed collarbone, up her throat, along her jaw. She rucks his shirt out from his Dockers, slides her hands beneath. She rakes up and down his back, his chest with her fingernails; he trembles and hisses, squeezes her breasts and ass through her clothing none too gently. Pleasure shoots up her spine; she thrusts forward, seizes his head and crushes her lips to his, plunging her tongue inside.

He walks her backwards and pushes her up against the wall by the rooftop stairs, where he hikes her skirt up to her waist. The dress fabric catches on the cinder block but she doesn't care, not right now as he wedges one thigh between hers. She lifts one leg and hooks it around his, rubs against him, already seeking relief. He pushes aside her thong, slides two sure fingers between her already-slick folds, and _God_. She arches, demanding more; he obliges, circles her clit while he claims her mouth in another fierce kiss.

An HVAC vent rattles even above the rat-a-tat-tat of rain, and Gillian startles back into herself, remembers where they are, on the rooftop to which everyone in the building has access. She pulls back, panting. "Cal--someone might--come up and see--"

"They're all gone home," he murmurs. "No one but us here." He then twists his thumb and she lets out one long, shameless moan into his mouth.

Gillian feels Cal's erection straining beneath his clothes as he rocks against her hip, so she snakes her hand between and grinds her palm into it. "Oh fucking _Jesus_," he gasps against her lips. Still plundering her mouth, he unbuckles and unzips one-handed, shoves his pants and underwear down past his hips. He then fists himself a few times and enters her, hot and thick and urgent.

Cal proceeds to fuck her against the wall with long, hard strokes. His hair is plastered on his head, rain beads down his temples; his eyes are glassy in the muted light from the open stairway door. He's lost in pure need, and she can't get enough of it. She matches each thrust, clutches his bare ass and his soaked shirt to pull him in deeper.

He breaks their kiss to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She angles and pants in tandem, her eyelids fluttering closed--soon the rain pounding on the vents and blowers doesn't even register, only the force and friction between them. The heat and weight of his body push her back into the wall behind her, and the sweet ache in her pelvis approaches unbearable.

Then Cal hits just _there_ and she cries out, shudders, clutches him for dear life as her orgasm crashes over her. And as Gillian's spasms recede, just on the edge of her awareness Cal stiffens and comes inside her with a drawn-out groan into her shoulder.

He rests against her as they both calm down, his skin cold, her heart racing. "That--was fantastic," Gillian says a few minutes later with a sated sigh.

She feels Cal's lips quirk on her skin. "I'd say you wrapped around some things all right."

Gillian shakes her head. "Shut up, Cal."

The rain slowly lets up to a steady beat, the kind of tempo that will last all night. That thought reminds her of the discomfort of wet clothes clinging to her skin, and this time she does shiver with cold despite their closeness.

"We should go in now," Cal murmurs, "warm you up." He pulls back, brushes a thumb along her jaw.

She nods. "And have a hot shower when we get home."

Cal's eyes light up at her choice of words; he gives her a soft, lingering kiss. "Sod the paperwork?" he says against her lips.

"Yes." They straighten their clothes, then he wraps an arm around her shoulders, and they head back indoors.


End file.
